Co si ostatní pomyslí
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. Harry/Cedrik pre-slash, spíš jen gen. Cedrik prostě do Harryho nevidí. Ne a ne.


**»»««**

* * *

><p><strong>Co si ostatní pomyslí<strong>

_**Public Approval**_

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**Anglický originál: ****Rotary Phones**

**Český překlad: ****Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

><p>Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má <strong>Rotary Phones<strong>, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»»««**

* * *

><p>Anglický originál je k přečtení <strong>ZDE<strong>:

**archiveofourown . org/works/286767**

**»»««**

Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter

**PG**

**»»««**

**Shrnutí:** Cedrik prostě do Harryho nevidí. Ne a ne.

**»»««**

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**Co si ostatní pomyslí**

**»»««**

Cedrik nedokázal od Harryho odtrhnout oči a ke konci obřadu převažování hůlek už tím sám sebe přiváděl k šílenství. Zapózovali pro poslední fotky, a pak se všichni šampióni sebrali k odchodu a než se stačil zadržet, srovnal Cedrik krok s Harrym. „Můžu na slovíčko?" zašeptal.

Harry v úleku div nenadskočil, ale pak zdráhavě přikývnul. „Jasně."

Zapadli do první prázdné učebny, kterou našli. Cedrik za nimi okamžitě zabouchnul dveře a obrátil se k Harrymu, neschopen to déle snést. „Jak to _děláš_?"

Harry zamrkal. Držením těla skoro křičel, že tu nechce být, že Cedrikovi a jeho záměrům nedůvěřuje. „Dělám co?" Podezřívavě si Cedrika prohlížel. „Je to kvůli tomu poháru?"

„Co? Ne. Ne, jasně, že ne." Cedrik si to vážně měl nejprve pořádně promyslet. Nebo si aspoň připravit, co bude říkat, než tomu ubohému chlapci skočil po krku. Možná měl prostě jen držet zobák. „Ne, myslel jsem, jak, no prostě, jak dokážeš ráno vstát _z postele_?"

Teď se Harry díval na Cedrika, jako by Cedrikovi přeskočilo. A možná, že mu fakt přeskočilo, když se chtěl pouštět do tohoto rozhovoru. „Normálně přehodím nohy přes okraj postele–"

„Nechytrač, tak jsem to nemyslel. Měl jsem na mysli – jak zvládáš všechnu tu..." Cedrik udělal rozmáchlé gesto ke dveřím. „Tu nevraživost?"

„Aha, tohle." Harry pokrčil rameny a stále de díval na Cedrika, jako by byl úplně vypatlaný. „Nemám zrovna na výběr, že?" Navzdory hořkému podtónu se Harry jevil skoro lhostejný. Buď to, anebo lhostejnost skvěle předstíral.

A přesně to nešlo Cedrikovi do hlavy. Jak to Harry dělal? Jak se s tím dokázal vypořádat?

Ta chvíle, kdy ho vyhlásili jako šampióna za Bradavice, to byl jeden z nejkrásnějších okamžiků jeho krátkého života, jakkoliv trapné to bylo přiznat. Nikdy se necítil tak – vážený. Jako by konečně dostal šanci _zasloužit_ si obdiv druhých. Nic mu nedokázalo zkazit náladu, dokonce ani zděšeně vypadající Harry Potter, který s ním měl sdílet titul. Ta novina ho šokovala, samozřejmě, ale nakonec na tom nesešlo; Harry byl ještě kluk. Mohl to být Chlapec, který přežil, ale nemohl být zas takovou konkurencí.

Cedrikova euforie doznala trhlin až když se Cedrik vrátil do společenské místnosti. Jeho spolužáci mu srdečně gratulovali asi tak dvě vteřiny, než se uchýlili k spílání na toho spratka Pottera. Co mělo být Cedrikův moment slávy se rychle stočilo na Harryho, jakkoliv dobré byly úmysly jeho mrzimorských spolužáků. Cedrik se nedokázal ubránit roztrpčení.

Ale co bylo ještě horní – mnohem horší – bylo všechno to slovní napadání, které ho nakonec přimělo s Harrym soucítit. Potom už k němu Cedrik nedokázal cítit odpor. Ne upřímně. Jeho přátelé se ho nejednou snažili přesvědčit, aby se k nim přidal v urážení Pottera, ale on se pokaždé této činnosti zdržel. Jeho přátele si stěžovali, že je až příliš hodný. Cedrik jim neřekl, že to není dobrosrdečnost, ale lítost.

A věci pak dál eskalovaly. V následujících týdnech začal Cedrik neustále Harryho Pottera pozorovat. A jeho pocit lítosti se pomalu přeměnil do frustrujícího rozčarování. Vypadalo to, jako by si Harry toho obtěžování na chodbách ani nevšímal. Odznaky ignoroval, štiplavé komentáře, které vyvolával kudy šel, se nikterak nesnažil zarazit. Na jeho místě by Cedrik buďto seslal kletbu nebo utekl do nejbližších umýváren a ulejval by se z výuky do zbytku svého života. Pravda, Cedrik nebyl nebelvířan, ale co měla chrabrost společného s tím tak jen tak stát a... snášet to? Jako by na tom snad vůbec nezáleželo?

Cedrik se zhluboka nadechnul a pokusil se to vysvětlil. „Ale tobě to _nevadí_? Jak u toho můžeš být tak klidný?"

„Jasně, že mi to vadí," odvětil Harry se vzrůstající frustraci. „Ale co čekáš, že budu dělat? Není to přece poprvé, co se musím vypořádat s tím, že mě všichni nenávidí."

To na okamžik Cedrika zarazilo. Chvíli mu trvalo, než si uvědomil, na co Harry naráží. Před dvěma lety byl i Cedrik mezi studenty, kteří se balí o své životy. Skoro už zapomněl, že byl kdysi jeho strach namířen i proti Harrymu.

„To je vše?" zeptal se Harry. Už byl na půli cesty ke dveřím.

„Jo. Ne, počkej – není.Když je ti fuk, co si lidi myslí, tak proč jsi vhazoval své jméno do poháru?"

Harry ho zpražil pohledem a spěšně odešel. Cedrik osaměl ve svém hloubání o chlapci, kterému pořád neuměl porozumět. Zůstávala spousta otázek, na které neznal odpovědi.

**»»««**

Popravdě Cedrik neplánoval Harryho Pottera podruhé přepadnout. Ale zrovna se míjeli v opuštěné chodbě před tou samou opuštěnou učebnou. Cedrik ho bez přemýšlení chňapnul za zápěstí a zatáhnul dovnitř.

Důkazem zlepšení Potteovy nálady bylo, že si neztěžoval. Jednoduše si překřížil ruce na prsou a zeptal se: „No? Co chceš tentokrát?"

Nebylo překvapivé, že byl Harry poslední dobou v lepším rozmaru. Překonal svého draka s obratností profesionálního krotitele draků a znovu si tak získal uznání většiny Bradavic. Ačkoliv to Harry ještě nevěděl, vydobyl si i Cedirův respekt. Bylo zatraceně frustrující znovu měnit svůj názor na Harryho, ale nemohl jinak. Jak by Cedrik mohl cítit lítost k chlapci, který umí _takhle_ létat?

„Chtěl – chtěl jsem se omluvit," řekl Cedrik.

Harry okamžitě ztratil bojovnost. „Za co?" podivil se.

„Nevím," odvětil Cedrik, protože si už zase nic nepromyslel. A Harry se na něj zase díval, jako by mu přeskočilo. „Nejspíš, že jsem se před tím choval jako takový blbec."

Harry trhl rameny. „Kašli na to."

„A ještě k tomu – omlouvám se, že jsem tě... podceňoval. Viděl jsem, jak se tváříš, když jsi minule čelil tomu drakovi..." Cedrik zavrtěl hlavou a snažil se utřídit si myšlenky. To, co uviděl během prvního úkolu ho ovlivnilo tak, že to ani nebyl schopen popsat sobě, natož potom Harrymu. Byl to šok, poprvé Harryho vidět jako sobě rovného. „Myslím, že předtím jsi pro mě byl jen usmrkané děcko. Ale, dobrý Merline, byl jsi tam fakt úžasný."

„Ehm, díky," odpověděl Harry. „Slyšel jsem, že ty jsi byl taky úplně fantastický."

Cedrik pokrčil rameny. Byl na svůj úspěch hrdý a nehrál si na falešnou skromnost, ale nemohl se dost dobře chválit před někým, kdo byl lepší, než on sám. „Zvládl jsem to. Sice ne bez šrámu, ale oba jsme to přežili, co?" Krátce se zasmál a s úlevou zpozoroval, že se Harry také pousmál. „Víš, myslím, že už konečně chápu, proč jsi hodil své jméno do toho poháru."

Harry okamžitě ztuhnul, úsměv byl ten tam. „Nedal jsem tam své jméno," řekl chladně.

Cedrik zakoulel očima. Nebylo mu jasné, proč Harry stále cítil potřebu popírat, co už dávno věděla celá škola. „Já se kvůli tomu na tebe nezlobím, abys věděl."

„_Nedal jsem to tam_," zopakoval Harry.

Cedrik se tomu právě chystal vysmát a posunout se dál, když najednou zahlédl Harryho výraz. Jako by něco sepnulo. Zapadl další kousek do tajenky jménem Harry Potter. Cedrik byl na chvíli schopen jen překvapeně hledět. „Ty to myslíš vážně, že jo?"

Harry s úlevou přikývnul, ramena mu poklesla. „Že ti to ale trvalo."

Cedrik se o krok přiblížil, udiveně potřásl hlavou. „Ale – ale to musíš být úplně _na hlavu_!" Harry k němu překvapeně vzhlédnul. „Čelil jsi drakovi a chceš mi říct, že to bylo jen kvůli nějaké – nějaké náhodě? A ty jsi nic nenamítal?"

„Neměl jsem na vybranou," odvětil Harry nervózně. Cedrik stál blízko u něj, ztěžka dýchal a nestačil žasnout. Všechno najednou dávalo daleko lepší smysl. Harry ve skutečnosti žádnou slávu _nechtěl_. A nedělal to kvůli uznání. Harry stanul tváří v tvář zatraceně zuřivému drakovi a ani se tím nesnažil nikomu nic _dokázat_. To nestavilo Harryho Cedrikovi naroveň; to z něj dělalo něco úplně _jiného_.

Cítil, že se jeho názor na Harryho zase rapidně rychle mění. Cedrik sklonil hlavu a přitiskl své rty na Harrymu na ústa. Protože něco na chlapci, který si poradí s drakem a nic od toho nečeká bylo zatraceně _přitažlivé_.

Harry pod ním strnul, jeho rty zůstaly pasivní. Cedrika najednou po palici mlajzla realita. Rychle se odtáhnul. Tohle se právě nemohlo stát. O krok ustoupil, toužil to popřít, ale tlak po polibku na jeho rtech zůstal v tichém usvědčení.

Harry si bezděky přejel hřbetem ruky po rtech a velice tiše se zeptal: „Co to mělo ksakru být?"

„Doprdele, ach Merline. Prostě – prostě sorry." Cedrik vystřelil ke dveřím, ale Harryho kouzlo ho předstihlo a dveře se odmítly dát otevřít. Cedrik se zvrátil nazad a přitisknul se zády na dveře v naprostém, iracionálním strachu.

Harry na něj chvíli jen zmateně hleděl. „Tohle přece – nemůžeš tohle přece dělat, Cedriku. Nemůžeš mě prostě... _políbit_ a pak se snažit utéct!"

„Jo, no ne všichni jsme nebelvírští," zamumlal Cedrik a dál panikařil, zády natlačený k východu.

Harry si povzdychnul. „U Merlinových fousů, Cedriku. Nechystám se tě napadnout! Mohl jsi mě já nevím, aspoň _upozornit_ nebo něco."

Varovat ho? Ale to předpokládalo, že si Cedrik uvědomoval, co dělá. To značilo uvážlivost, nebo aspoň krátkou úvahu. To zase naznačovalo něco víc, než jen kolosální, příšernou chybu. „Hele, tohle se _opravdu_ nemělo stát. Nevím, proč jsem to udělal. Neměl jsem to v plánu a já kluky – nemám rád – ne _takhle_, přísahám!" Cedrik věděl, že blábolil, ale myšlenky měl stejně popletené, jako jazyk. A z nějakého nepochopitelného důvodu – soudě podle výrazu v jeho tváři – to celé Harrymu přišlo _zábavné_.

„Klidně si měj, to je dobrý," řekl Harry a trochu pokrčil rameny. „Co je mi po tom. Akorát, jo. Akorát mě příště upozorni."

Cedrik se několikrát pomalu nadechnul a přiměl se k racionálnímu uvažování. „Takže nejsi rozčilený?"

„Vždyť to byla sotva pusa. Žádný důvod se rozčilovat, ne?"

Cedrik zavřel oči a žaludek se mu najednou stáhnul, když vyvstal nový problém, ten nejděsivější výhled z toho všeho. „Harry. Prosím, prosím, slib mi, že o tomhle nikomu nepovíš."

Když znovu otevřel oči, Harry se na něj zubil a kroutil hlavou. „Víš ty, Cedriku," prohodil, „myslím, že by sis měl přestat pořád dělat starosti s tím, co si lidi myslí."

Cedrik se sesunul na dveře. Možná, že měl Harry pravdu. A možná, že tohle byl celý jeho problém, celou tu dobu.

**»» konec ««**


End file.
